Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2015-2016/archiwalne3
Zapis archiwalny usuniętej strony - link. ---- Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. Jest to historia pełnometrażowa Seboliii stworzona na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Opis Fineasz i Ferb dowiadują się o kolejnym ataku terrorystycznym w Europie. Przerażeni tym faktem postanawiają cofnąć się w czasie do początków religii islamskiej, do roku 622, kiedy to Mahomet ucieka z Mekki do Medyny i zaczyna głosić nową wiarę. Przyjaciele postanawiają położyć kres jego terroru. Jednak wkrótce odkrywają przerażającą prawdę o islamie... Tymczasm Heinz buduje inator, dzięki któremu chce poznać swoją przyszłość. Obsada *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Buford Van Stomm; *Amy Milton; *Summer Outside; *Fretka Flynn; *Linda Flynn-Fletcher; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Mężczyzna z przyszłości; *Manager zespołu Apolacyptia; *Arabowie; *Mahomet; *Zespół Apolacyptica **Alojzy Everheart Elżbieta Anna Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Ganter Galen Gary Kuper von Roddenstein; **Pozostali; *Strażnicy Mahometa; *Allah; *Loren Rarity Fabuła Pogrubioną czcionką zostały oznaczone elementy wymagane w zadaniu. Jeżeli zawierają one treści polityczne, oznaczone zostały szablonem Ukrytetekst. Część 1 Wszyscy radośnie wybiegli ze szkoły. Koniec piątkowych lekcji oznacza dwa dni wolności od wkurzającej dyrektorki. Fineasz i Ferb z uśmiechem na twarzy skierowali się w stronę przystanku. Rozmawiali o różnych tematach - o dziewczynach, dzisiejszym sprawdzianie, wydarzeniach w szkole, czy cyckach... No właśnie, Fineasz i Ferb. To już nie są ci sami chłopcy, jakich mogliśmy zobaczyć na ekranie telewizorów w domu. Chłopcy mieli już po 18 lat, zatem nie byli już takimi małymi dziećmi. Zmienił się ich ubiór - czerwonowłosy nosił żółtą koszulkę z jednym pomarańczowym paskiem na klatce piersiowej oraz długie niebieskie jeansy, podczas gdy Ferb zakładał fioletową kamizelkę, a pod nią białą koszulę z jasnoniebieskim krawatem. Miał także szare spodnie. - Fineasz! Ferb! - krzyczał ktoś z tyłu. Chłopcy obejrzeli się. Zobaczyli biegnącego do nich kolegę, Baljeet'a. Choć nie zmienił mu się głos, to jednak stał się wyższy. Gustu nadal nie miał. Jego ubranie stanowiła bluzka z długimi jasnoniebieskimi rękawami, na której widniała koszulka na ramiączka w paskudne romby w odcieniu granatowego. Spodnie miał w tym samym kolorze. - Cześć, Baljeet - powiedzieli bracia, gdy przyjaciel pojawił się obok nich i wraz z nimi zmierzał spokojnym tempem na przystanek. - Cześć - odparł kujon - Słyszeliście o zamachu terrorystycznym w Zalesiu? - Którym Zalesiu? - spytał czerwonowłosy. - Oj, nieważne... Na szczęście nie było martwych i rannych, bo nikt tam nie mieszka. Chłopcy dotarli do przystanku autobusowego, czyli jednego z najnieprzyjemniejszych miejsc w mieście - powybijane szyby czy porozrzucane butelki wódki nie dodawały temu miejscu miłego klimatu. Na ławce siedzieli ich przyjaciele - Izabela, Buford, Amy i Summer. - Izabela! - przeraził się Fineasz na widok wybranki swojego serca, której bał się wyznać, co czuje. Dziewczyna... zmieniła styl. Przestała ubierać się tak jak zwykle. Nosiła niebieską koszulkę ze spódniczką w jaśniejszym odcieniu tego koloru. Z jej głowy zniknęła również różowa kokarda - Co ci się stało? - Postanowiłam zmienić swój styl. - Ale dlaczego? - Uznałam, że jestem już za dorosła, by chodzić w różowych ciuszkach... - Trochę racja... - stwierdził Buford. Ten przeżył jednak największą metamorfozę. Jego brązowe włosy stały się dłuższe i rozchodziły się na obie strony głowy. Nosił czerwoną koszulkę z modnym zielonym szalem oraz jasnoszare długie spodnie. Najmniej zmieniła się Amy, jedna z najładniejszych dziewczyn w szkole. Była wysoką blondynką zawsze ubrana w limonkową koszulkę i spódniczkę. Nie licząc lekkiej zmiany wzrostu, to nie zmieniła się w ogóle. Summer natomiast zaczęła układać swoje włosy na jednym ramieniu. Jej ubiór stanowiła fioletowa koszulka na ramiączka z niebieską spódnicą. Nie zrezygnowała jednak ze swoich okularów. - Słyszeliście o zamachu w Zalesiu? - powiedział Baljeet, usiadłszy z Fineaszem i Ferbem obok przyjaciół. - Co? Zamach? Znowu? - przeraziła się Summer - To koszmar! Trzeba by coś z tym zrobić! - Przecież nie zatrzymasz tylu zamachowców - odparła Amy. - Ty to byś, Summer, nawet nie dała rady jednemu - powiedział Buford. Fineasz i Ferb spojrzeli sobie po oczach, po czym czerwonowłosy z dumą rzucił: - Ferb, już wiem, co będziemy dzi... - Znowu coś budujecie? - przerwała wypowiedź Izabela, po czym ironicznie dodała - Czy nie jesteście ciut za młodzi, by budować wynalazki? - Nie myśleliśmy o jakieś wielkiej karuzeli, po której wszyscy rzygają przez tydzień czy coś takiego. Miałem na myśli wehikuł czasu, w którym moglibyśmy przenieść się do czasów Mahometa i wszystko zmienić! Czasem historia potrzebuje zmian. '''Moglibyśmy zmienić bieg wydarzeń i nie dopuścić do powstania religii muzułmańskiej! - To genialny plan! - ucieszyła się Summer. - Musimy w to integrować? - zapytał Buford - Nie lepiej zostawić to politykom? - Ten pomysł może być - powiedziała Amy, po czym zauważyła łobuza obserwującego jej koszulkę - Buford, co ty robisz? - '''Czy to jest biedronka? - odparł chłopak, po czym wskazał palcem na owada siedzącego na lewej ręce dziewczyny. - To jest mucha, idioto! - blondynka gwałtownie ruszyła ręką, a rzekoma "biedronka" odfrunęła - Echhh... Świat zrodził wielu debili. Ten jest największy. _____ Ferb odsłonił prześcieradło, które zakrywało najnowszy wynalazek jego i Fineasza. Znajdowała się tam szara metalowa kapsuła z białym zegarem umieszczonym nad wejściem do środka. - Co to jest? - zapytał Buford. Obok niego stali Izabela, Baljeet, Amy i Summer. - Przecież dzisiaj powiedziałem - powiedział Fineasz - To wehikuł czasu! I to ulepszony. Daje nam nawet stroje do epoki, do której się przenosimy. Oraz znamy język mieszkańców krainy, w której będziemy. - A do których czasów się przenosimy? - Echhh... do XX wieku, do Wielkich Niemiec, wiesz! - Uch, Niemcy... - syknęła Amy - nie cierpię ich! - A ja tam ich lubię - wtrącił się Baljeet. - Ale ciebie nikt nie lubi - odparł Buford - To do jakich czasów się przenosimy? - Do 622r., gdy Mahomet uciekł do Medyny i zaczął głosić swoje nauki. - Mahomet? Ten Francuz? - Co ty miałeś z historii? - zapytała Summer. - Dwóję. - Współczuję. Może już się przeniesiemy w czasie? - Nie. Fretka chciała sobie coś kupić na arabskim targu. Czekamy na nią - powiedział Fineasz. _____ Fretka właśnie jadła obiad. Ze smutkiem w oczach patrzyła na znienawidzone przez nią ogórki. Dziubała je widelcem. - Czemu nie jesz? - spytała Linda, która krzątała się po kuchni. - Nie mogę! - Dlaczego? - Nienawidzę. Po prostu nienawidzę ogórków! - zdenerwowała się. - Ach, no tak... - zaśmiała się matka - pamiętam, Pana Ogórka z twoich siódmych urodzin... Też miałam traumę po tym, jak spadł mu kostium wraz z bielizną. Wstrętny widok. Miewałam koszmary. Na szczęście zapisałam się kilka dni później do dobrego terapeuty. A w ogóle... Gdzie jest Pepe? _____ Pepe właśnie leciał na swoim plecaku odrzutowym w stronę Spółki Zło. Dziwne, że przelatując nad mieszkaniami setek tysięcy ludzi nikt nie zauważył frunącego nad niebem dziobaka... Zwierzak czerwonowłosego wylądował na balkonie budynku złego naukowca. Pozostawił swój jetpack na podłodze i, mijając ogromny inator wycelowany w kosmos, wszedł do środka. Zobaczył Heinz'a drzemiącego na kanapie. Mężczyzna wiercił się niespokojnie. - To tylko sen... To tylko sen... - powtarzał, śpiąc. Pepe podszedł do śpiącego Heinz'a. Zamiast spokojnie obudzić swojego nemezis, podniósł kanapę i rzucił ją na drugi koniec pokoju. Dundersztyc wraz ze swoim łożem wylądował pod ścianą. Heinz natychmiast wstał i powiedział: ' - Pepe Panie Dziobaku, co ty znowu wyrabiasz?! Miałem sen o... a w sumie już nie pamiętam, za bardzo mnie rozbudziłeś. Naukowiec strzepał z siebie kurz, po czym podszedł do swojej najnowszej maszyny. - To jest mój najnowszy Lustro-Do-Góry-Inator! Wyczytałem kiedyś '[http://bezuzyteczna.pl/gdyby-istnialo-lustro-oddalone-50155 na bezużytecznej, że gdyby ustawić wielkie lustro ileś tam lat świetlnych od Ziemi i spojrzeć na nie ogromnym teleskopem, to można by zobaczyć wydarzenia z przeszłości]. Pomyślałem, że można by takowe ustawić, a zrobi to mój inator, który po trafieniu w obiekt oddalony o tyle lat świetlnych, pokaże mi... przyszłość! Bo to lustro będzie do góry nogami! Na ten monolog Dundersztyca Pepe mógł zareagować tylko strzeleniem porządnego facepalm'a. - Wtedy się dowiem, czy będę władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów! A teraz pułapka. Nagle Norm z zaskoczenia złapał Pepe za nogi. Włożył go do otworu w przezroczystej kuli, po czym to wyjście zamknął. - To nie koniec... Robot wyszedł na balkon, po czym zamachnął się i rzucił pułapką daleko przed siebie. Odbijała się bardzo dobrze, albowiem co kilkanaście sekund widać było, jak wyskakiwała ponad szczyty wieżowców, wracała z powrotem i po pewnym czasie znowu znikała z pola widzenia... - No to czas spojrzeć w przyszłość... _____ Przyjaciele wciąż czekali, aż rudowłosa zje ogórki. Trwało to bardzo długo, niektórzy już byli na granicy cierpliwości. W końcu Fineasz powiedział: - Dobra, idziemy bez niej! Czerwonowłosy wcisnął przycisk przy drzwiach wehikułu. Wejście rozsunęło się. Przyjaciele wkroczyli do środka. Wskazówki zegara na maszynie zaczęły z niewyobrażalną prędkością cofać się, po czym wehikuł "rozpłynął się" w powietrzu. Sekundę przed tym, jak zniknął, do ogródka wparowała Fretka: - Ej, jeszcze ja! - krzyknęła - Mamo! Mamo! - zawołała Lindę w ramach zemsty za niezabranie jej do przeszłości. - Co? - powiedziała kobieta, która weszła do ogródka. - Fineasz, Ferb i reszta przenieśli się w czasie! Znowu! - Oj, przestań mnie wołać, by klamkę pocałować. Przez ciebie zaraz spali mi się ciasto... _____ Około 1400 lat wcześniej. Pustynia. Czerwony piasek był jedynym, co można było tam spotkać. Unoszony przez silny wiatr utrudniał widzenie. W takich warunkach wylądował wehikuł czasu Fineasza i jego przyjaciół. Wyskoczyła z niego siódemka przyjaciół w czarnych arabskich strojach. - O kuźwa - zszokował się Buford, rozglądając się - nie wierzę, że tak kiedyś wyglądała Francja... - O co ci chodzi z tą Francją? - zapytał Baljeet. - Jesteśmy we Francji przecież... - Jesteśmy na terenach dzisiejszej Arabii Saudyjskiej! - Musimy jakoś dotrzeć do Medyny! - powiedział Fineasz. - Skąd wiesz w którą stronę iść? - odparła Izabela. - Nie wiem tego... - To tam! - krzyknął nagle Baljeet. - Skąd wiesz? - zdziwił się czerwonowłosy. - Nie wiem, coś mi tak mówi. Instynkt. Czarnowłosy ruszył przed siebie. Pozostali powymieniali się spojrzeniami, po czym ruszyli za chłopakiem. Gdy zniknęli za horyzontem, obok wehikułu znikąd pojawił się mężczyzna, powstały jakby z powietrza. Ubrany był w futurystyczny szary kombinezon. Miał także czarne okulary o niebieskich szkłach. Przystawił swój czarny zegarek do ust, po czym powiedział robotycznym głosem: - Panie, jakieś dzieci przeniosły się w czasie i chcą zniszczyć nasze państwo... _____ Dundersztyc spojrzał przez teleskop stojący obok inatora na niebo. - Cholera jasna! - krzyknął. - Co się stało? - zapytał stojący koło maszyny Norm. - Nic nie widzę! - Może coś nie zadziałało? - Nie, wszytko było w porządku. Inator wystrzelił w tę stronę, co trzeba, więc... - w tym momencie głos brązowowłosego załamał się - jeżeli nie ma na tym lustrze nic, to oznacza, że... nie zdobędę Okręgu Trzech Stanów! Więc jestem nikim! Część 2 Heinz siedział w swym fotelu, trzymając twarz w dłoniach. Płakał. W jego pustej głowie siedziała tylko jedna myśl - że nie zostanie władcą. Do mężczyzny podszedł Norm z tacą pełną babeczek. - Proszę spróbować, upiekłem je przed chwilą. Ze szczyptą cynamonu! - chwalił się robot. - Nie, dzięki! - odrzekł naukowiec - Nie mam nastroju. - To może... - Nie! - zdenerwował się Dundersztyc, podnosząc się z siedzenia - Właśnie dowiedziałem się szokującej prawdy o moim życiu! Nie próbuj mi nawet poprawić humoru tymi swoimi wypiekami! Nieszczęśliwy Heinz zabrał jedną babeczkę, po czym udał się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Opuścił swoje mieszkanie i wsiadł do windy. Po kilkunastu sekundach był już na samym dole. Wyszedł ze stronę Spółki Zło. Na zewnątrz padało. Naukowiec ruszył w lewo, melancholijnie patrząc na kałuże na chodniku. ♫Piosenka Życia sens♫ Heinz: Smutek, W moim sercu smutek Wszystkie me marzenia I harde wysiłki Zbyteczne okazały się Gdyż poznałem już Mojej duszy los... Życia sens, Czym on jest? Gdy już poznasz Przeznaczenie swe Odpowiedz mi Gdyż ja nie wiem sam Zabłąkany ja Chodzę po tym świecie Odpowiedzi szukać... Żal, Na mojej twarzy żal, Cały mój piękny świat, Dziś nagle w gruzach legł, Ale jak byś ty się poczuł, Gdyby twe życie Straciło wartość? Życia sens, Czym on jest? Gdy już poznasz Przeznaczenie swe Odpowiedz mi Gdyż ja nie wiem sam Zabłąkany ja Chodzę po tym świecie Odpowiedzi szukać... Depresja, W mym ciele depresja, Magia życia prysła To jak koniec świata, Nie wiem, co ja już zrobić mam, Pomóż mi znaleźć Mego życia sens... ♫'''Koniec piosenki♫''' Rozległ się głośny aplauz. Naukowiec podniósł wzrok, którym przyglądał się swemu odbiciu w kałuży. Krople deszczu przestały już opadać, a ciemne chmury rozeszły się. Jednak nie to przykuło jego uwagę. Wokół Dundersztyca stali ludzie, którzy ze zdumieniem wpatrywali się w śpiewającego mężczyznę. Heinz uśmiechnął się. Jednak ta radość na twarzy odstraszyła innych. Wszyscy rozbiegli się poza jedną osobą. Był to grubszy facet w czarnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Nosił na sobie garnitur oraz czarne eleganckie buty. - Słyszałem pana śpiew. Muszę przyznać, że całkiem nieźle panu to wyszło - rzekł, podchodząc do Dundersztyca. - Och, dziękuję - odparł szczęśliwy naukowiec. - Mam oczywiście na myśli słowa. Bo fałszujesz pan jak cholera. Nieważne, jestem managerem małego zespołu o nazwie Apolacyptia... - Apolacyptica? A nie Apocalyptica? - Nie. Podróbka znanego zespołu. Nieważne, na naszego tekściarza spadł wieloryb, więc potrzebujmy nowego. Mogę pana zatrudnić, o ile nie wytrzasnął pan tego tekstu z internetu. - Nie no, skąd?! - Zatem witamy pana w nowej robocie! _____ Fineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele błąkali się uliczkami Medyny. Było to miasto, w którym budynki były wykonane z piaskowca. Nie miały dachów takich jak dzisiaj. Szersze drogi były zastawione różnymi koszami czy straganami. Miejscowi mężczyźni nosili czarny agal utrzymujący czerwoną kefiję. Zakładali do tego też białą szatę. Kobiety natomiast były rzadziej spotykane. Ubrane były w czarne ubrania zasłaniające ich ciała. Widać było jedynie ich oczy. - Lol, po ile ten śmieszny breloczek? - powiedział Buford, podnosząc jedną ze złotych ozdób na targu. Muzułmanin, który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu, wykrzywił się. Nie zrozumiał jego słów. - Buford! - krzyknęła Izabela - To nie pora na zakupy. - W Danville takiego nie kupisz. .Summer arabsku po drogę o zapytała - هل تعرف ربما حيث محمد؟ - _____ Fretka siedziała pod drzewem swoich braci i grzebała w telefonie. Odpisywała Stefie na wiadomość. W pewnym momencie do ogródka wkroczyła Linda w stroju kąpielowym ze składanym leżakiem pod ręką. Postawiła go na ziemi, rozłożyła i położyła się na nim. - Co porabiasz? - zapytała córka. - Przyszłam się poopalać - odpowiedziała matka. - Mamo, mówię ci, Fineasz i Ferb przenieśli się w czasie do Mahometa! - rzekła dziewczyna, podchodząc do leżaka Lindy. - Słonko, oni nie byliby w stanie zrobić wehikułu czasu. Mają dopiero po osiemnaście lat. - Zrobili taki osiem lat temu! Jeżeli mi nie wierzysz, to... wiem, zadzwoń do nich! Są przecież w przeszłości, pewnie pokaże ci się informacja, że takie numery nie istnieją. - Skończyły mi się minuty. Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za stara, żeby przyłapywać swoich braci? - Mamo, ale oni... wiem, nie ruszaj się stąd! Gdy wrócą, dostaną od ciebie solidną karę! Po prostu czekaj tu... - To ty idź zrób za mnie ciasto brzoskwiniowe. _____ Przyjaciele dotarli do większego targu. Jednak nikt tam niczego nie sprzedawał. Na podeście stał Mahomet, mężczyzna z turbanem na głowie. Miał dużą brodę. Ubrany był w zdobione szaty w kolorze zieleni i złota. .mężczyzna mówił - لحم الخنزير هو يوك. - - Przepraszam pana! - krzyknął Buford, unosząc rękę. Summer strzeliła facepalm'a i powiedziała: - Buford, przecież ona nie zna angiel... - Czego?! - krzyknął Mahomet. - Mówi pan po angielsku?! - zszokowała się kujonka. - W wyjątkowych okazjach. Czasem błędy popełniam i. Nieważne, o co chodzi? - Musimy z panem przedyskutować o pana naukach - rzucił odważnie Fineasz. - Zarzucacie mi herezję?! - skrzywił się fałszywy prorok - Proszę, proszę, ktoś tu jest odważny. - Chcemy, by pan przestał wzywać ludzi do terroru na niewiernych na Bliskim Wschodzie! - A gdzie w tym wszystkim Francja? '''- powiedział Buford - Ona podobno też jest muzułmańska. Pozostali nie mogli zareagować inaczej. Strzelili dłonią w twarz. - To nie te czasy... - szepnął Baljeet. - Daję wam wybór. Albo stąd uciekacie, albo wezwę moich strażników '''lub moją żonę, Moranicę. Kobieta jest straszna. Zmusiła mnie do ślubu! Kiedyś chodziła w peruce z moich włosów łonowych. '''Jaki wasz wybór? - Nie możemy uciec. - szeptał do swoich przyjaciół czerwonowłosy - A Moranicę każdy z nas dobrze zna... Przechytrzymy tych całych strażników. - Ale możemy też - wtrąciła Izabela - uciec i szybko wrócić. - Ja to słyszę! - rzekł Mahomet, który po cichu przeszedł pomiędzy jego ludźmi i stanął obok grupki z przyszłości. - Eeee... WIAĆ!!! - krzyknął Fineasz. Siódemka przyjaciół rozbiegła się w różne strony - Wszyscy do portalu! _____ - Oto twój zespół! - rzekł z dumą manager, wprowadzając Heinz'a do czarnego autokaru. W wejściu stali niski gruby facet z rudymi włosami i brodą grzebiący w nosie, wysoki mężczyzna z długimi kręconymi włosami i czerwonym płaszczem, łysy blondyn o brązowych włosach oraz... Rodney, wróg Dundersztyca. - '''Chwila... Ale co on tu robi? - zdziwił się Alojzy Everheart Elżbieta Anna Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Ganter Galen Gary Kuper von Roddenstein na widok nieprzyjaciela. - Nie mów, że jesteś w tym zespole! - odparł Heinz. - I to jego założycielem - wyszczerzył dumnie zęby - A ty co tu robisz? - Jestem waszym tekściarzem. - To ty umiesz pisać coś poza fałszywymi wnioskami o 500+? - Tak się składa, że tak. Tobie to polecam teraz napisać swój testament. - Przestańcie się kłócić! - wtrącił manager - Heinz, mamy dzisiaj wieczorem koncert. Musisz napisać nową piosenkę. I po niemiecku. Nasz zespół śpiewa w języku mosznowąchów. - Słucham? Nie zdążę tak szybko! - A tamtą to improwizowałeś... - No fakt. A co z muzyką? - Masz napisać tekst do melodii, która jest już skomponowana. - Nonsens... - Dostaniesz najwięcej hajsu z biletów. A ostatnio mieliśmy na teledysku na youtube sześć zer na wyświetleniach. _____ Buford, Izabela i Amy biegli przed siebie. Uliczka była wąska, więc poruszali się gęsiego. Za nimi podążało dwóch strażników Mahometa z maczetami w rękach. Ubrani byli w czarne ubrania i turbany w tym samym kolorze. Widać było jedynie ich twarze. - Buford, Izabela, wy skręćcie w lewo, ja pobiegnę w drugą stronę! - krzyczała Amy tuż przed rozgałęzieniem dróg. Ruszyli zgodnie z jej poleceniami. Atakujący ich również rozdzielili się. Blondynka dotarła do placu przeznaczonego na targ. Stało tam wiele straganów, pomiędzy którymi poruszali się Arabowie żądni zakupów. Amy ruszyła do jednego ze stoisk i chwyciła glinianą wazę przeznaczoną na sprzedaż. - Zaraz zapłacę - poinformowała, po czym rzuciła nią w głowę goniącego ją przeciwnika, rozbijając ten przedmiot. Arab natychmiast stracił przytomność, po czym przewrócił się. Amy wyciągnęła z kieszeni dziesięć dolców i położyła na stole Araba - Proszę. Więcej nie była warta, bo brzydka jak Moranica. _____ Izabelę i Buforda dalej ścigał strażnik. Był coraz bliżej. - Buford, przyspiesz! Szybko! Chłopak zaczął szybciej przebierać nogami. Izabela już czuła na karku oddech wroga. W pewnej chwili zatrzymała się i przykucnęła. Wróg potknął się o jej ciało, przeleciał nad jej tułowiem nogami i zarył twarzą o chodnik z piaskowca. Buford wyrwał maczetę z ręki pokonanego wroga. - Zabić? - zapytał chłopak. - Żebym ja cię zaraz nie zabiła... Zostaw go. _____ Baljeet z Summer siedzieli pod ścianą. Trzęśli się ze strachu, tuląc się nawzajem. Trafili na ślepy zaułek. W ich stronę powoli zmierzało dwóch Arabów szykujących swoje maczety na zamordowanie kogoś. - Baljeet... - płakała dziewczyna - boję się. - Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz! - Zginiemy tutaj! - Wcale że nie! Nawet jeżeli... Umieranie ma swoje dobre strony. Trafimy razem do lepszego świata, gdzie będziemy do końca życia szczęśliwi. Baljeet czule pocałował swoją dziewczynę. Po chwili wstał i popatrzył się wrogim spojrzeniem na dwóch strażników Mahometa. - Zostawcie moją dziewczynę w spokoju! - krzyknął. Jeden z wojowników rzucił się z mieczem na chłopaka. Kujon natychmiast odsunął się, a wojownik upadł na podłoże, uderzając nosem w podłogę. Z jego twarzy zaczęła lecieć krew. Drugi przeciwnik Baljeet'a zamachnął się, by przeciąć chłopakowi szyję. Ten jednak szybkim ruchem schylił się i zabrał maczetę leżącemu wrogowi, po czym obronił się przed drugim Arabem. Zaczęli wymachiwać swoją bronią, nie pozwalając na uderzenie. W pewnym momencie Baljeet odciął wrogowi dłoń. Wraz z trzymaną przez nią maczetą ręka pofrunęła za chłopaka, natomiast strażnik przewrócił się na glebę i zaczął wić się z bólu. - A nie mówiłem, że będzie dobrze? - rzucił dumnie chłopak. - Baljeet, spójrz... - powiedziała załamującym się głosem Summer. Kujon odwrócił się i zobaczył jego dziewczynę. Stała na nogach. Miała jednak tę maczetę wbitą w klatkę piersiową. _____ Fineasz i Ferb biegli, ile sił w nogach przez pustynię. Bez problemu zgubili wojowników z maczetami i wybiegli z Medyny. Zasuwali po parzącym w gołe stopy piasku. - Szybko, do wehikułu! Zawołamy Fretkę, ona coś wymyśli! - krzyczał Fineasz. Chłopcy byli coraz bliżej swojej maszyny. W pewnym momencie dostrzegli ją. A raczej jej pozostałości. Części maszyny leżały rozrzucone po piasku. - Co... co tu się stało?! - zszokował się czerwonowłosy. W miejscu, gdzie stał wehikuł, piasek zaczął unosić się w powietrze. Kręcił się niespokojnie. W pewnym momencie jakby z powietrza pojawiła się dziwna kreatura. Była to dwukrotnie wyższa od chłopców maszyna o chudych nogach i rękach. Tułów również dużego obwodu nie miał. Zewsząd wystawały kable. Na szyi przypominającej kształtem lejek umiejscowiona była ludzka głowa. Miała ona krótko strzyżone czarne włosy, brązowe oczy i drobny nos. - Witam... - przemówiła maszyna męskim głosem. - Kim... - przestraszył się Fineasz - lub czym... pan jest? - Nazywam się... - tu zrobił dramatyczną pauzę - Allah. Część 3 - Fretka, przesuń się, bo mi słońce zasłaniasz - powiedziała Linda, która opalała się na leżaku w ogródku. - Nie przyszłaś tu po to, żeby się opalać, tylko po to, żeby dać chłopakom szlaban - odparła córka, która stała obok leżaka. Przesunęła się krok w tył. - Akurat przyszłam się opalać... - Echhh... ile jeszcze oni tam będą? - To może sama się do nich przenieś w czasie - zachichotała matka. - Racja! Przecież w muzeum jest wehikuł czasu! Chodź, mamo! - Nie - powiedziała stanowczo. - W takim razie... _____ Heinz przyglądał się swojemu zespołowi stojącemu na scenie - grubas na perkusji, Szpak przy mikrofonie, łysol przy gitarze elektrycznej, a Rodney przy trójkącie. Właśnie skończyli grać piosenkę. - No i na koniec coś, na co wszyscy czekaliście! - mówił wokalista - A dzisiejszy show poprowadzi... 'nasza nowa piosenka! '♫Piosenka Nich Stark Genug (Not Strong Enough)♫ Michał Szpak: Ich bin nicht stark genug um wegzubleiben Kann nicht vor dir fliehen Ich renne nur wieder zu dir zurück Wie eine Motte werde ich von deinem Licht angezogen Du sagst meinen Namen, doch es ist nicht das gleiche Du schaust mir in die Augen, und mir wird mein Stolz genommen Meine Seele ergibt sich und du zwingst mein Herz nieder Es bringt mich um wenn du nicht da bist, Ich will gehen doch gleichzeitig auch bleiben Ich bin total verwirrt, die Entscheidung fällt so schwer Zwischen dem Vergnügen und dem Schmerz Ich weiß es ist falsch, doch es ist auch richtig Selbst wenn ich versuche den Kampf zu gewinnen, Würde mein Herz meinen Verstand besiegen Ich bin nicht stark genug um wegzubleiben Ich bin nicht stark genug um wegzubleiben Was kann ich tun? Ohne dich würde ich sterben Bist du da kennt mein Herz keine Schande Es ist nicht meine Schuld Denn du zwingst mein Herz nieder Es bringt mich um wenn du nicht da bist, Ich will gehen doch gleichzeitig auch bleiben Ich bin total verwirrt, die Entscheidung fällt so schwer Zwischen dem Vergnügen und dem Schmerz Ich weiß es ist falsch, doch es ist auch richtig Selbst wenn ich versuche den Kampf zu gewinnen, Würde mein Herz meinen Verstand besiegen Ich bin nicht stark genug um wegzubleiben Es gibt nichts das ich tun kann Mein Herz ist an deines gekettet Ich kann mich nicht befreien Schau dir an was diese Liebe mir angetan hat Es bringt mich um wenn du nicht da bist, Ich will gehen doch gleichzeitig auch bleiben Ich bin total verwirrt, die Entscheidung fällt so schwer Zwischen dem Vergnügen und dem Schmerz Ich weiß es ist falsch, doch es ist auch richtig Selbst wenn ich versuche den Kampf zu gewinnen, Würde mein Herz meinen Verstand besiegen Ich bin nicht stark genug um wegzubleiben Nicht stark genug, stark genug Nicht stark genug, stark genug um wegzubleiben Nicht stark genug, stark genug, stark genug, stark genug Nicht stark genug um wegzubleiben ♫'''Koniec piosenki♫''' Heinz uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Stojący obok manager zapytał: - Jesteś dumny ze swojej piosenki? - Nieeee... - odparł naukowiec - przed napisaniem tekstu mój robot zadzwonił do mnie i wytłumaczył, dlaczego mój plan z lustrem nie zadziałał. Okazało się, iż tuż po wytworzeniu lustra na odcinek między nim a Ziemią wkroczył meteoryt... Słowa tej piosenki mają moc. Każdy, kto je usłyszał z większej odległości, stanie się moim poddanym! Dundersztyc wkroczył na scenę i z dumą zwrócił się do publiczności: - A teraz, moi podwładni, zanieście mnie do ratusza! Od teraz ja tutaj rządzę! - Heinz, co ty wyrabiasz? - spytał Rodney. Heinz przypatrzył się widowni, na której... była tylko jedna osoba. Był to na dodatek woźny ze słuchawkami w uszach. - Zaraz, zaraz, panie managerze! - zawołał tekściarz. Po chwili obok niego już stała przyzwana osoba - Mówiłeś, że macie sześć zer w wyświetleniach na youtube! - No tak. 000 000 wyświetleń. Co ty myślałeś? - Ja... ty... ychhhh... - rozwścieczył się. _____ Baljeet klęczał przy leżącej Summer. Z jej klatki piersiowej wydostawała się krew. - Baljeet, ja dłużej nie mogę... - jęczała dziewczyna. - Zobaczysz, wyjdziesz z tego cało! - obiecywał zapłakany chłopak. - Nie, Baljeet. Ja nie dam rady. '''Posłuchaj, jesteś najwspanialszym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam. - Summer, ja... ja też cię kocham i... i nie pozwolę ci stąd odejść! - Niedługo się spotkamy i będziemy razem. Na zawsze. A na Ziemi będę w twoim sercu. Zawsze. Baljeet, z którego oczu ciekły strumieniami łzy, przyłożył swoje usta do warg Summer. Całowali się tak dłuższą chwilę. W pewnym momencie chłopak przestał, gdy zrozumiał, że całuje nieboszczyka. Odsunął swoją głowę od ciała dziewczyny. '''Poczuł, jak ktoś kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu. Odwrócił się. Ujrzał swoich przyjaciół - Buforda, Izabelę i Amy. Wszyscy mieli smutne miny. _____ - Allah? - zdziwił się czerwonowłosy. - Tak... - odparła maszyna. - Czyli ten islamski bóg to robot? - Nie do końca. Jestem z przyszłości, gdzie Państwo Islamskie opanowało cały świat. Moi ludzie przybyli w te czasy, by stworzyć nową wiarę. Zwolennicy zahipnotyzowanego Mahometa uczeni byli terroru wobec niewierzących w islam, aby później utworzyć państwo, które rozciągnęłoby się na całą kulę ziemską. Włada w nim Wieczny Kalif, którym jestem ja... - Pan jest jakiś popi****lony! - stwierdził Ferb. Fineasz przyjrzał się robotowi. Z miejsca, gdzie powinien znajdować się brzuch, lekko świeciło żółte światło. Uznał to za główny procesor tego robota. Podskoczył i wyciągnął nogę, by kopnąć ten punkt. Maszyna szybko odsunęła się w prawo, a czerwonowłosy upadł na piasek. - Haha, myślicie, że mnie pokonacie? Powodzenia! Nie zdołacie pokonać nawet mojego najlepszego żołnierza... Chłopcy odwrócili się. Ujrzeli '''zielonoskórą dziewczynę z włosami tego samego koloru, trzymającą blaster w ręce. '''Fineasz i Ferb ponownie obejrzeli się, ale Allaha już nie było. - Cholera... - powiedział Ferb. _____ Nastolatka weszła do ogródka. Ciągnęła za sobą wehikuł czasu z muzeum. - Fretka! - przeraziła się Linda, wstając z leżaka - Oszalałaś? Ukradłaś wehikuł z muzeum?! - Oj, proszę cię - machnęła rudowłosa ręką - Tam na ochronie stoją trzy osiemdziesięcioletnie babcie. Nieważne, chodź. Gdy zobaczysz chłopców w przeszłości, to na pewno dasz im szlaban. - Fretka, przecież ten wehikuł nie działa! Tak mówili w muzeum. - Wcale, że nie! Patrz! - dziewczyna pociągnęła za dźwignię, a maszyna zniknęła w mgnieniu oka - Hmmm... może powinnam tam wejść? _____ - Masz dezintegrato-inator? - powiedział do Norma Heinz, gdy zdenerwowany wpadł do swojego mieszkania. - Jest w piwnicy. A po co ci? - Muszę zdezintegorwać taki jeden zespół... _____ Fineasz i Ferb uciekali uliczkami Medyny przed Loren. Gdy skręcili w jedną, wpadli na swoich przyjaciół. Cała szóstka przewróciła się na ziemię. - Gdzie jest Summer? - zapytał czerwonowłosy, szybko wstając. - Nie żyje - powiedziała ze łzą w oku Izabela, gdy pozostali wstali. - Musimy uciekać! Goni nas zielonoskóra dziewczyna z blasterem! - Co?! - zdziwiła się Amy. - Wyjaśnię po drodze. Wszyscy ruszyli przed siebie. Biegli, ile sił w nogach. Po chwili ktoś za nimi zaczął do uciekających przyjaciół strzelać. Baljeet, Buford, Izabela i Amy obejrzeli się. Dostrzegli Loren z wycelowanym blasterem w ich stronę. - Mam pomysł! - krzyknęła dumnie blondynka - Baljeet, masz tę maczetę? - Tak! - powiedział chłopak, po czym podał blondynce broń, którą cały czas trzymał. Dziewczyna złapała ją, zatrzymała się i odwróciła - E, zielona! - Loren jestem... - powiedziała Raritówna, stając w miejscu. - Trudno - Amy rzuciła maczetą w kierunku przeciwniczki. Leciała poziomo, obracając się niczym bumerang. Broń odcięła dziewczynie głowę, która wylądowała kilkanaście metrów dalej. Reszta ciała dziewczyny, z której krew lała się strumieniami, przewróciła się na ziemię. Blondynka szybko pobiegła po maczetę, która upadła obok głowy - Tak to się robi... - odparła z dumą, podchodząc do przyjaciół, którym opadły szczęki. _____ Przyjaciele dzięki swoim arabskim strojom wtopili się w tło. Słuchali fałszywego proroka. .Mahomet mówił - الماعزهيمتعة - Amy powoli przeładowała swój blaster. Uniósła go lekko ku górze i wymierzała nim w głowę nauczającego mężczyzny. - Nie polecam - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem mężczyzna. Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli dźwięk naciągnięcia łuków. Przyjaciele obejrzeli się i dostrzegli strażników Mahometa stojących na dachach otaczających ich budynków z wymierzonymi w ich stronę łukami. Muzułmanie, którzy słuchali nauk mężczyzny, odsunęli się od szóstki przyjaciół. - Szlag... - wkurzyła się Izabela. - Dlaczego chcecie przerwać moje nauki, co? Nie podoba wam się moja wiara?! - Amy, odłóż ten blaster... - powiedział Fineasz, po czym zwrócił się do Mahometa - Twoja wiara jest nieprawdziwa! Robot z przyszłości przeniósł się tutaj w czasie, by za pomocą niewidzialnych żołnierzy wmówić ci jakąś nową wiarę! - Masz na myśli robota z ludzką głową, Allaha? Obiecał mi, że będę władał wraz z nim w futurystycznym Państwie Islamskim. Każdy obejrzał się. Zobaczyli stojącą za tłumem ludzi rzekomą maszynę. - Tak, to prawda... - rzekł Allah. - Moja wiara jest fałszywa - kontynuował Mahomet - Ale ludzie w nią wierzą. Na szczęście nie wiedzą o czym gadamy, bo anglika nie znają. - Do 2030 roku Państwo Islamskie ogarnie całą Europę. Później islam rozprzestrzeni się w Afryce, Azji i Australii do końca 2050 roku. A obie Ameryki podbijemy do końca dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - opowiedział o losach świata robot. - Jesteście szaleni! - krzyknął Baljeet. - Jeżeli zmienimy teraz losy waszej religii, to nie - powiedziała Amy. - Próbuj... - rzekł Allah. Wraz z Mahometem wyciągnęli zza siebie blastery i wymierzyli nimi w przyjaciół. Tymczasem łucznicy stojący na dachach mocniej napięli swoje bronie, a muzułmanie wyciągnęli maczety. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford i Amy byli otoczeni. - Ku*wa - przeklął czerwonowłosy. Część 4 - Głupi szlaban - marudziła Fretka, idąc po schodach do swojego pokoju - Nie wierzę, że mając 26 lat, dostałam szlaban od matki na wychodzenie z pokoju przez miesiąc. Teraz nie będę mogła łapać Pokemonów. A to wszystko przez ukradnięcie wehikułu czasu z muzeum. Hmmmm... ciekawe, co się z nim teraz dzieje. _____ Przyjaciele złapali się za ręce. Stali w kółku zwróceni na zewnątrz. Słuchacze Mahometa wraz z z fałszywym prorokiem i Allahem zbliżali się do nich, a strażnicy stojący na dachach budynków powoli coraz mocniej napinali swoje łuki. - Musimy szybko coś wykombinować! - panikowała Izabela. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli tajemniczy hałas. Tak jakby coś spadało. Każdy spojrzał w górę. Nie minęła chwila, gdy ciało Mahometa zmiażdżył wehikuł czasu z muzeum. Fineasz gwałtownie wyrwał Amy blaster z ręki i strzelił w robota. Maszyna wybuchła, a jej części rozsypały się po całym placu. Arabowie z krzykiem rozbiegli się, a strażnicy opuścili swoje łuki. - No to po islamie - ucieszył się Fineasz - Wracamy do domu? - A zakupy? - zapytała Izabela - Mieliśmy też na zakupy tutaj przyjść! _____ Linda już przysypiała na leżaku. Jednak jej wypoczynek przerwały krople deszczu, które z nieba opadały na jej ciało. Kobieta otworzyła oczy i ujrzała ciemne chmury. - Och, pada, trzeba się zwijać - stwierdziła, po czym wstała i złożyła leżak. Ustawiła go pod ścianą, po czym wkroczyła do domu. Dosłownie kilka sekund później w ogródku pojawił się wehikuł czasu. Wysiedli z niego roześmiani przyjaciele. Poza Baljeet'em. Jako jedyny nie był zadowolony z odbytej podróży. Tęsknił za swoją dziewczyną. - Ciekawe, co się teraz stało z Państwem Islamskim... - stwierdziła Izabela. - Wejdźmy do środka, bo coś kropi. Zobaczymy w Internecie. _____ - Czemu ja mam w życiu takiego niefarta?! - żaliła się Fretka, patrząc przez okno na swoich braci i towarzyszy ich podróży - Nie dość, że nie poszłam na starodawny arabski targ, to jeszcze nie mogę wyjść z pokoju, by powiedzieć o wszystkim mamie! A w ogóle to po co oni przenieśli się do 622 roku do Medyny? Wtedy nic się nie stało. Hmmm... ale w dalszym ciągu mam telefon i mogę do niej zadzwonić, żeby zajrzała do ogródka! Dziewczyna szybko chwyciła swoją komórkę leżącą na szafce i wybrała numer do Lindy. Odruchowo przyłożyła urządzenie do ucha i czekała, aż ktoś po drugiej stronie się odezwie. Niestety, nie doczekała się. Zdenerwowana rzuciła telefon na łóżko. - Gdzie ona się podziała?! - Pchaj mocniej! - usłyszała głos swojej rodzicielki zza ścian. - Aha... _____ Przyjaciele siedzieli przed komputerem i przepatrywali Wikipedię. Jedynie Baljeet siedział smutny na łóżku Ferba i rozmyślał o swojej straconej dziewczynie. - Hej, spójrzcie! - krzyknęła Amy, wskazując palcem na mapę Półwyspu Arabskiego. - To wszystko należy do ruskich! Kto by się spodziewał... - rzekła Izabela. Fineasz otworzył nową kartę i wpisał kilka haseł. - Nie ma też nic o zamachach w Zalesiu, Nicei i Paryżu! Ferb stuknął kilka klawiszy, a następnie kliknął myszką w jeden z linków. - "Islam" - czytał Fineasz artykuł na Wikipedii - "niedziałająca dzisiaj religia założona przez arabskieg..." - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteście tacy nieczuli! - krzyknął Baljeet, wstając z łóżka. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem na niego spojrzeli. - O co ci chodzi? - zapytał Buford. - Summer nie żyje! Zapomnieliście?! Nie potraficie okazać mi wsparcia w tej sytuacji! Dziękuję za takich przyjaciół! Zdenerwowany chłopak wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Pozostali powymieniali spojrzenia, po czym... wybuchli śmiechem. _____ Heinz właśnie wtargał na swój balkon dużą maszynę na kółkach. - Gotowe! Teraz tylko ładnie wycelować... Naukowiec ustawił inator pod odpowiednim kątem. Wiedział, że zespół jeszcze nie odjechał z areny koncertowej, dlatego postanowił zniknąć cały budynek. Ustawił już swój inator, gdy nagle... kula z Pepe Panem Dziobakiem zmiażdżyła maszynę. Wyleciał z niej ostatni promień, który podążył w stronę przedmieść. - Pepe Panie Dziobaku! - krzyknął Dundersztyc - Okrążyłeś cały świat, żeby zmiażdżyć mój inator?! Nawet moja najlepsza pułapka mnie pokonała... Heinz otworzył klapę w więzieniu dziobaka. Ten jednak wyszedł i chodząc niczym pijak z dziesięcioma promilami alkoholu we krwi, padł pod ścianą i zwymiotował. - A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! - krzyknął Heinz do leżącego wroga, po czym dodał: - Norm, posprzątaj te rzygi. _____ Fineasz wszedł bez pukania do domu Baljeet'a. Skierował się do jego pokoju - pomieszczenia pełnego regałów z książkami, gdzie łóżko leżało w kącie. Zmieniło się tutaj trochę od ostatniej wizyty czerwonowłosego. Kujon siedział na swoim posłaniu i płakał. Gość usiadł obok niego i zaczął go pocieszać. - Wszystko gra? - Nie! Nikt mi nie okazał wsparcia po stracie Summer, nikt! - Baljeet, ale ty nie rozumiesz... - Doskonale rozumiem! - Właśnie nie, Baljeet! U nas w ogródku wciąż stoi wehikuł czasu. Możemy się cofnąć do czasów przed podróżą, zabrać Summer ze sobą i wrócić! Myślałem, że na to wpadniesz! Kujon zamarł. Niby był najmądrzejszy w całej szkole, ale do jego głowy nie przyszedł taki prosty plan. - To... to... bierzmy się do roboty! - wykrzyczał, energicznie wstając z łóżka. Szybko wybiegł ze swojego pokoju i ruszył w stronę domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. - Jak to dobrze, że możemy rozwiązać ten problem w taki sposób - westchnął Fineasz - Inaczej mielibyśmy przegwizdane u rodziców Summer... _____ - Mamo, mamo, patrz! - powiedziała dumnie rudowłosa, wskazując palcem na wehikuł czasu. A raczej na miejsce, gdzie stał. - I co ja mam tu niby zobaczyć? - zapytała Linda, patrząc morderczym wzrokiem na córkę. - Ale... ale... ale... - Naoglądałaś się za dużo kreskówek. No chodź... Kobieta zaciągnęła do środka dziewczynę, która wciąż powtarzała słowo "Ale". _____ Baljeet był teraz najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie. Ujrzał właśnie swoją dziewczynę, która stała przed nowszym wehikułem czasu. Podbiegł do niej i rzucił się jej w objęcia. Pozostali, poza Fineaszem siedzącym w drugim urządzeniu do podróży, spojrzeli z przerażeniem na sytuację. - Dwóch Baljeet'ów?! - powiedziała zszokowana Izabela. - A, tak... - powiedział kujon, puszczając Summer z objęć - nie bierzcie jej ze sobą, bo zginie. - Co?! - zszokowała się dziewczyna. - Opowiem ci później. Chodź z nami, pochodzimy z około czterech godzin w przyszłości. Zgodnie z poleceniem chłopaka, Summer ruszyła w stronę Fineasza siedzącego w wehikule. Usiadła obok swojego Baljeet'a, po czym we trójkę skoczyli w czasie. _____ - Dziękuję! - słyszała głos kujona Fretka, która siedziała w kuchni - Gdyby nie ta podróż w czasie, nigdy bym nie ujrzał Summer! - Podróż w czasie? - zapytała w myślach rudowłosa, po czym zaczęła krzyczeć na głos - Mamo, mamo! Dziewczyna chwyciła swoją matkę za rękę, ciągnąc ją do ogródka. Kobiecie upadło ciasto brzoskwiniowe na podłogę. Fretka wepchała swoją mamę do ogródka i dumnie rzuciła: - A oto i wehikuł czasu! - Gdzie niby?! - powiedziała wkurzona Linda. - Ale... on musiał tutaj być! - Dosyć tego! Szlaban na toster do odwołania! Posprzątaj w kuchni i zrób nowe ciasto brzoskwiniowe! - krzyknęła matka, po czym rzuciła rękawice kuchenne na ziemię i weszła do domu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. - Jakiś zielony promień w niego trafił - stwierdził Fineasz. KONIEC Piosenki *Życia sens; *Nicht Stark Genug (Not Strong Enouch) Inne informacje *Nowym OC jest robot o imieniu Allah